


Dean Smith

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: A few snapshots of Mr. Smith's life, from a couple of different universes.





	Dean Smith

Dean Smith the morning after the night before, when some yoga hippie named Castiel rocked his fuckin’ world.

* * *

Dean Smith had been happy enough with his life: Work, Gym, Sleep, Repeat. Maybe it didn’t sound like much, but he’d been satisfied with his routine. Then he’d met a man – a ridiculous hippie of a man, who did nude yoga at midnight and was religious about his daily wake ‘n’ bake. Castiel Novak ripped Dean Smith’s satisfactory little life wide open, brought out a wild and playful side of him he’d never even known existed. He’d thought he was happy before but now he knows how much he’d been missing before he fell in love.

* * *

“Honey, you’re going to be great. Adler won’t be able to block your promotion any more after this presentation. _Everyone_ will see you’re the man for the job. I’ll be right there watching you, and cheering you on.”

“I know, Cas. I’m glad you’ll be there. I just… *sigh* I don’t wanna fuck this up.”

“You won’t. I love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Images are from a deleted tumblr, [thestarvingartiste](http://thestarvingartiste.tumblr.com/post/165301647769/your-boyfriends-shirt), and [Sharing Love To The World](https://www.instagram.com/p/BNOGWbogMbt/).


End file.
